Rojas' assistant
Rojas's assistant (aka Faust) is a character in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. He is an assistant to Alejandro Rojas. He is seen during the level "Takedown", leaving his apartment as two angry local militiamen approach it. He appears to be trying to be nice at first, and shouts at them. However, once they get close to him, he quickly takes out his Desert Eagle, and eliminates both of them, as well as a third who was trying to take him by surprise. He also notices the car carrying Roach, Soap, and an unnamed driver (usually just called "Driver"), who were tailing the van driven by the three militia. He then opens fire and kills the driver, almost killing Roach but the rest of Task Force 141 moves to pursue him. He flees in panic into the streets of Rio de Janiero, with civilians alarmed by gunfire. He is captured after being shot in the leg by Roach. Captain MacTavish then tells Roach, Meat, and Royce to keep searching for Rojas in the slums, while Ghost uses cables on a car battery to "interrogate" him. Trivia *His name was originally thought to be Faust, but it is never said in the game or known where the name of "Faust" came from. *He has to be shot in the leg or arm. If the player shoots any other area of his body a message that the player killed Rojas' Assistant will display, reminding him to use non-lethal force. *The way he disarms and neutralizes the two gunmen him in front of the hotel is an exact copy of how Tom Cruise takes down the two alleged thieves in the movie "Collateral." First raising his arms in apparent compliance, he then grabs and holds the handgun of the shooter first, to allow him to draw his own gun, firing twice in the chest of the shooter. He then quickly moves to a two hand grip to engage the second gunman, firing two quick shots to the chest, followed by an accurate shot in the head. The technique used three shots in the second shooter is also known as the "Mozambique Drill". *When he meets the two Militia members at the beginning of the level, he fires two shots to kill the first member and three to kill the member. He then fires two at a third Militia member who comes around the other side of the van. Finally he fires eight or nine more at the player's car, killing the driver. After running away, he can be heard firing six more shots at civilians. This is a total of twenty-one rounds from a seven round capacity magazine. It is however possible that he uses Extended Magazines on his Desert Eagle and has a reload speed equivalent to that of a Delta Force operator. *Whether he died or not is uncertain, as it is not mentioned again after "Takedown". He probably had a similar fate to Rojas and was near death on the streets. *If the player does not duck down in the car when Captain MacTavish tells him to, Rojas' assistant will kill the player along with the driver inside the vehicle he is riding in. *He was originally scheduled to be removed with Soap, and have another man take his place to be tortured, but Infinity Ward had changed the character models around. *He kills the militiamen approaching him possibly because he knew that they were being tracked by Task Force 141 (which would explain why he opened fire on Roach's car immediately afterwards). However, it may have been because he personally had gotten in trouble with the militia. Usually In Brazil, Favela's factions have "wars" inside and outside sometimes. This may explain the fast-paced dialogue followed by the shots. *He is not seen in the bonus level "Museum". *Even when the player shoots his leg, there will only be a small blood splotch on his leg in the interrogation cut scene. *When the player is in the multiplayer menu and he hasn't pressed anything in a while, a trailer will appear. One scene will show Rojas' assistant shooting three men as described above. However, the shots fired are the same sound as the shots of the AA-12 shotgun in multiplayer. This was probably done to make it a more dramatic effect. This is done multiple times in the campaign and trailers. *When chasing Rojas's assistant, you can see that he is holding an AK-47. Gallery File:Ghost Spark.png|Rojas's assistant, just prior to being tortured by Ghost. File:Faust and Deagle.png|Rojas' assistant (while demonstrating a competent shooting grip) draws his Desert Eagle to shoot at the player's car. es:Asistente de Rojas Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Characters Category:Enemies